Encuentros extraños en una relacion
by Rave Strife
Summary: veamos el viaje en la relación de Daisuke y Ken mientras se encuentran con otros personajes y las peripecias que han de pasar para que el amor floresca/para Luz de Mendigas Fickeras II del foro Proyecto 1-8


Hola esta va a ser una historia un tanto diferente a la que estan acostumbrados a leer de mis trabajos ya que se me ha ocurrido el por que no mezclar casi a todas las propiedades intelectuales de Toei, como los Kamen Riders o el Super Sentai por lo que dejare recomendaciones de capitulos a ver para entender mejor la historia en este caso el capitulo 1, 26, 30,32 y 33 de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

* * *

Daisuke miraba por la ventana de su habitación para después fijar su vista en su móvil, el calor le hacía notar que eran principios de junio y que su mejor amigo y amor platónico por el momento no se presentaría ese día a su reunión acordada para un fin de semana de videojuegos. Sus pensamientos siguieron divagando hasta que el endemoniado aparato comenzó a emitir sonido.

—Hola con el señor Motomiya—Dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Si con el habla—Dijo mientras se daba de topes con la mano, tenía 13 años no era un adulto.

—Soy el doctor Hojo Emu del Hospital Seito— el corazón de Daisuke se pauso, algo le había sucedido al Ken y necesitaba descubrir que era.

—Iré para allá—dijo mientras tomaba su digivice y a chibimon metiendo a ambos en su mochila.

A su llegada al hospital se topó con uno de los médicos, chocando con este y provocando una estrepitosa caída a ambos, haciendo que el medico tirase una especie de cartucho de videojuegos al suelo y que Daisuke tirase su digivice.

—Lo lamento—dijo el pelirrojo mientras era ayudado a levantarse por el médico —Busco al doctor Hojo Emu—

—Soy yo, dime que necesitas—la sonrisa del joven mayor que se había agachado a recoger lo que se le cayó.

—Vine a ver a Ken Ichijouji— comento con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido por el mayor.

—Sígueme aquí no podrás verle—

Siguió al médico por un largo pasillo hasta un elevador, por el cual descendieron varios pisos por debajo del hospital a una especie de cámara llena de algunos aparatos electrónicos y una sala de espera.

—Dígame que es lo que tiene Ken—dijo mientras intentaba examinar las facciones del doctor.

—Se llama enfermedad del juego, provocado por el virus Bugster—Emu miraba al suelo al decir estas palabras, pero antes de poder continuar un hombre vestido un poco informal se materializaba de la consola de videojuegos que se encontraba en la sala. Logrando que Daisuke soltara un grito poco masculino por la impresión lanzando su mochila por los aires haciendo que chibimon saliera de esta.

—Fascinante, el chiquillo trae un Bugster en la mochila—Dijo el recién aparecido mientras tomaba al digimon de uno de los brazos.

—Kuroto yo más bien pienso que es un peluche o un juguete a un Bugster—replico el de bata blanca.

—Eso es un digimon, y volviendo a lo de la enfermedad de Ken ¿Cómo puede curarse? —protesto un poco molesto el de cabellos rojizos.

—Un digimon…— Kuroto mostro una sonrisa algo perturbadora antes de tomar una computadora y colocar una especie de chupón en la frente del inconsciente digimon — hará un excelente juego—

Antes que el compañero del digimon pudiese protestar por el cuasi secuestro de su digimon Emu lo aparto del "científico loco" que a ojos de Daisuke se llevaría muy bien con Koushiro de llegar a conocerse.

—La única manera de curar a tu amigo es derrotando al Bugster que ha salido de él, aunque ha sido uno de los más poderosos a los que me he enfrentado, no se parecía a ninguno de los que ha brotado antes en estos últimos meses—

Las palabras de esa persona parecieron desanimar al pelirrojo que salió de aquella sala tomando a su digimon.

—Si ustedes no pueden derrotarlo lo hare yo mismo, además no creo que la medicina convencional pueda desaparecer a ese enemigo—Contesto furioso recordando la manera en la que llego despertando a su digimon una vez fuera del complejo —Chibimon tenemos una misión—

Por otro lado, en aquella oficina Emu miraba preocupado a un joven de cabellos morados que despertaba, entendiendo ahora el porqué de su gran cantidad de estrés, todo debido al carácter protector del de cabellos rojos y el cómo podría decirle que estaba enamorado de este.

—Veo que has despertado—le dijo al muchacho mientras le examinaba con los aparatos del lugar.

—Doctor, ¿Ha venido Daisuke? —pregunto sonrojado

—Si ha venido y se ha marchado a curarte el mismo—contesto con un suspiro

—Es muy típico de él, proteger a las personas importantes en su vida— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Veo que el cariño es mutuo—dijo su interlocutor con un tono divertido —Bien ahora sé cómo hacer que tu sonrisa vuelva—

Un ruido lo saco de aquella conversación, esa era la señal que el virus había sido encontrado y mientras salía del hospital fue detenido por Kuroto.

—Creo que esto te podría ser de ayuda, no me gusta diseñar juegos de manera apresurada así que…— dijo extendiéndole un pequeño aparato —Después de esto regresaremos a buscar la forma de derrotar a Kamen rider Kronos —

No muy lejos del hospital Flamedramon se encontraba peleando contra una mezcla entre un villano de videojuego y un digimon, siendo lanzado contra la pared el digimon retrocediéndolo a su etapa infantil.

—Daisuke es demasiado fuerte—dijo Veemon mientras se levantaba.

—Lo sé, pero la vida de Ken depende de que le derrotemos—contesto mientras pensaba el cómo detener a esa abominación, sin Ken cerca no podría ocupar el digiegg de los milagros o que Imperialdramon le diese la paliza de su vida.

—Vaya vaya, al parecer la empresa ha obtenido un nuevo artículo—dijo un ser en una armadura de color verde mientras posaba una mano en el hibrido entre digimon y virus informático —Creo que te llamaremos Bugstermon—

Una maléfica risa salió del hombre con disfraz mientras se acercaba al crio.

—¿Quién se cree que es para jugar con lo que no comprende? —dijo Daisuke mientras retrocedía un poco del extraño hombre.

—Mi Nombre es Kamen Rider Kronos y en mi mano esta juzgar la vida de las personas— le contesto mientras lo alzaba por la playera —Y tu mi niño también serás juzgado así podre quedarme con aquel ser que peleaba contra el valioso artículo de mi compañía—

—¡Kronos! —Daisuke reconoció la voz del médico —Suelta al chico, sin el Ken no podrá sonreír de nuevo—

La declaración del clínico lo saco de su asombro y observaba con detenimiento mientras sacaba un extraño aparato y se lo colocaba en la cintura, así también tomaba un cartucho de videojuegos de color rosa.

—Mighty Action ¿crees que podrás detenerme? — se burló el rider de color verde mientras lanzaba al chico al suelo.

—No necesito detenerte a ti por el momento solo al Bugster, ya que así cambiare el destino de mis pacientes con mis propias manos—

Una frase que recordó a Daisuke por qué peleaba contra los malvados digimon, cambiar sus destinos con sus propias manos, dar seguridad y felicidad a todos los que le rodean, con este pensamiento renacido se levantó parándose a lado del otro.

—Por lo general es Ken quien hace equipo conmigo, pero creo que esta vez puedo hacer una excepción—dijo mientras sacaba su digivice.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Curemos a tu amigo y así podrás decirle lo que sientes por el— dijo Emu antes de presionar el botón que tenía el cartucho escuchándose "¡Mighty Action X!"

—Hare que se coma sus palabras doc.— contesto Daisuke apuntando a Veemon—Veemon a la carga—

Mientras una luz cubría al digimon de Daisuke, Emu colocaba el cartucho del juego en el aparato de su cintura jalando la palanca a su lado izquierdo mientras se oiga un "Dai Henshin", al disiparse la luz de la evolución y la que cubrió al médico al transformarse, se pudieron observar dos seres distintos, por su parte el medico estaba protegido por un traje especial de color rosa chillón con detalles en negro y verde, además de una especie de medidor de vitalidad y su cabeza cubierta por un casco con una especie de peinado hacia arriba del mismo color que su ropa y un visor donde se podían ver unos ojos similares a los de un anime y en su espalda una versión desproporcionada de la cara del casco con el mismo peinado, del lado del digimon la luz de la evolución y la determinación de Daisuke lo transformaron a la etapa Mega Ulforce V-Dramon.

—Terminare esto sin usar ningún Continuar—exclamo el ser de color rosa a lo que Daisuke y Ulforce se voltearon a ver con una cara de que el doctor estaba más loco que Taichi en un partido de futbol —Bien ahora a ocupar lo que creo Kuroto—

Saco otro cartucho y presiono el botón que sobresalía dejando oír "Digimon Chronicle" tras lo cual una versión chibi de Omegamon se materializo dando vueltas alrededor del rider de color rosa.

—vas a ocuparlo solo contemplarlo—Dijo Ulforce algo molesto al ver que nadie se movía o decía algo.

—Oh cierto cierto—contesto antes de colocarlo en la ranura a lado del que ocupo antes —Daiii Henshin—

Aunque los ademanes del rider mareaban a Daisuke no le quedó otra que soportarlos observando con cierta incredulidad como aquella versión chibi del caballero real se acoplaba al médico proporcionándole no solo una protección extra si no también el cañón y la espada del digimon.

—Comencemos— dijo Ulforce y Daisuke justo después que el rider acorazado iniciara su ataque contra Kronos.

Disparos de plasma salían por todos lados mientras eran atacados por Bugstermon y Kronos al intentar golpearlos siendo lanzados a pocos segundos por los aires debido a la capacidad del corredor verde de detener el tiempo.

—¡Daisuke! — gritaron tanto el de color rosa como el digimon al ser capturado por el maligno ser de armadura.

Daisuke no sabía cómo demonios había llegado aquel hombre a su espalda y le había agarrado, pero no sería la damisela en peligro por lo que empezó a propinar patadas al ser malvado que lo tenía aprisionado.

—No dejare que nos derrotes aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer con alguien que me está esperando—una luz salió disparada desde el digivice de Daisuke fragmentándose en dos impactando en el aparato de Emu y en Ulforce.

—¿Qué es este poder que me llena? — exclamaron los afectados por el brillo emitido hacia solo unos instantes.

Aquel golpe había cambiado el modo de Ulforce V-Dramon a su forma futuro mientras que el rider color chicle las armas que cubrían sus brazos pasaron a la espada omega que portaba Imperialdramon modo paladín.

—No importa cuántas veces obtengan un aumento de poder, sigo siendo el más poderoso de aquí—Exclamo Kronos lanzando a Daisuke y activando su habilidad para detener el tiempo, pero al creer que tenía la ventaja tanto el digimon como su otro adversario conectaron golpes a la fusión del virus y al malvado rider.

—Tu encárgate de Kronos yo acabare con el Bugster—Dijo Emu alzando su mano a lo cual V-Dramon asintió.

El digimon comenzó a golpear al ser de armadura verde sin piedad escuchando que cada vez que lo hacia un sonido de videojuego salía del impacto, por su parte Emu saco el cartucho del aparato y lo introdujo en una ranura que tenía la espada omega.

—Acabemos con esto—dijo mientras el cartucho emitía la siguiente frase "Chronicle Máximum Slash" mostrando un montón de luz envolver la espada y cortar contra la amalgama.

—Bien es mi turno Kronos, Future Slash—Exclamo el digimon cortando al ser verde que desaparecía en datos.

—No es la última vez que sabrán de mi—Dijo el ser antes de retirarse por completo regresando el tiempo a su cauce normal y provocando que Daisuke impactase el suelo rompiéndose el brazo izquierdo.

Unas cuantas horas después tanto Daisuke y Ken salían del hospital el primero con un yeso en el brazo mientras que el segundo sonriendo mientras le abrazaba por la cintura y cargaba la mochila del pelirrojo. Por su parte Emu miraba al dúo marcharse para después bajar la mirada al cartucho que yacía en sus manos estaba completamente quemado, siendo la explicación de Kuroto que el exceso de poder que había dado el dispositivo de Daisuke lo hizo y que no sería posible arreglarlo, pero que con los datos recopilados podría hacer algo mejor para enfrentarse a Kronos.

—Espero que sean muy felices juntos— Susurro mientras se apartaba de la ventana.

Daisuke se percató de ello y volvió la mirada para verlo apartarse.

—Entonces, hay algo que quieras decirme Daisuke—Dijo Ken colocándose frente de él.

—Eh, no sé de qué me estás hablando—Dijo en respuesta Daisuke con una sonrisa al ver como Ken inflaba las mejillas de una manera infantil, para después tomarlo de estas y besarlo y salir corriendo.

—Daisuke vuelve aquí—fue el reclamo del de cabellos morados mientras corría tras el del yeso.

Aun habían cosas por decir y por hacer y mañana sería un día mejor.


End file.
